The BeginningMy first piece : njoy! RR's pls DT
by DT
Summary: Introduction of new characters from Sannoh Industries...


Toya is just an ordinary fifteen-year-old kid studying in the Sannoh Industries. He had spent almost all his life playing basketball with his dad or seen practicing at the backyard of his house. Even so, he never participated in any basketball clubs or went for tryouts. This was maybe because the basketball standard in Sannoh was so high that he did not have the confident that he would be picked in for the team.  
  
However, he liked watching Sawakita, the star player of Sannoh play whenever he had the chance. Most of the time, he would observe all of Sawakita's moves and would practice them when he got home.  
  
No one really understood Toya as he was always alone and never liked talking to anyone. But Reika his classmate had a crush on him since he entered school, was always trying her best to get his attention.  
  
" Hi Toya! How are you today?!" asked Reiko.  
  
" Fine" muttered Toya.  
  
" Err..are you free today after school? I was hoping you would be free to watch a mov."  
  
" I'm sorry..I just can't find the time to go anywhere..I got things to do at home" interrupted Toya. Reiko was disappointed but she sorta knew the answer already..it was not the first time she had asked Toya out.  
  
Something kept her wondering, "Why is he so cold to me? I think my hints were clear enough. I had brushed off 4 people including the good looking guy which any girl would die for,Akira Sendoh from Ryonan High *sorry Sendoh fans :p*  
  
My friends were telling me to consider Sendoh and forget about Toya but I just couldn't help make up my mind.  
  
"If there's nothing else I'll see you later" said Toya without any expressions face. With that he turned his back on Reiko and went back to class.  
  
"What is keeping him so busy all the time? He doesn't have any friends moreover how could he have a girl friend?" thought Reika.  
  
"I will have to find out what is he up to today after classes and maybe then I will find out the answer". With that Reika took her books from her locker and proceeded to class. "RIIIIINNGGGG!!!!" "Ok, I want all of you to finish up questions on Chapter 5 and hand it up to me first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir" said the class. Toya packed his bag and walked home quickly as usual but this time he didn't realize that Reika was following him from behind.  
  
As Toya reached his house, he entered his home while Reika was observing him from outside. "What's he up to?" wondered Reika.  
  
The door suddenly opened and there Toya was, in his Micheal Jordan jersey. Reika was astonished as she did not know Toya liked Micheal Jordan even though she had known him for a couple of years.  
  
Toya went to his backyard, did some stretching and reached for a basketball on the concrete.he bounced the ball a couple of times..looked at the ring and just ran towards it. "What does he think he's doing?..He can play basketball?..how come I didn't know it?" Toya ran up to the ring dribbling the ball at full speed, jumped into mid air *is he going for a slam dunk?* and finished his run with a windmill dunk.SWAM!!!  
  
Reika screamed in excitement, as she did not realized Toya was so cool when he performed that awesome dunk. Toya turned to look outside, and caught Reika peeping on him " What are you doing here?"  
  
Reika still in a state of excitement said "I didn't know you were so good in basketball..why didn't you join the basketball team?"  
  
" ..I don't have to tell you anything" said Toya coldly.  
  
"But I will be studying in Shohoku High starting from next week onwards.."  
  
"Why Toya? Why are you studying there? Sannoh Industries is just not good enough for you? If you want to play basketball Sannoh is the best priority for you!"  
  
" I am not good in basketball..when I see Sawakita-kun and Fukatsu-kun play, I feel so discouraged and therefore I just watch them, learn their skills and play for fun."  
  
" You have never participated in any tryouts and how do you know you are not good enough to play for Sannoh?!" tears starting to well in her eyes.  
  
" Who do you think you are lecturing me like that?" said Toya emotionless.  
  
Tears started rolling down Reika's cheeks as she said "I just wanted to be your friend and wanted the best for you..all these years I've been trying to get your attention..now that I have found out I can help by giving you encouragement to join Sannoh basketball team, you ask me who am I to you? You did not even think of how I felt and you just fired me like that.Toya.why.why are you so selfish!." with that she ran off crying leaving Toya rooted to the ground..and muttered  
  
"Reika....."  
  
Hey..ppl this is my first time I have written a story of an anime.I need reviews before I can continue ok? Yeah.a word before I leave..this story of mine will be romance and basketball related..(since ppl here like romance so much :p) Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Miyagi and the rest are coming up as soon as I get good reviews :p Thanks ^_^ 


End file.
